1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module and a solar cell array using the same, and more particularly, the present invention relates to the ones whereby the disposability of liquid existing on a light receiving surface of the solar cell module is improved.
2. Related Art
Generally, a solar cell panel has been made by arranging members on a light receiving surface or on the rear surface with a plurality of solar cell elements connected to each other. For such a solar cell panel, a module frame is mounted to its external peripheral part covers at least its light receiving surface side and the thickness direction of the panel (side surface).
When the solar cell module is installed, a plurality of solar cell modules are electrically connected depending on the amount of light received and the output power where they are installed, the solar cell modules adjacent to each other are placed without any gap therebetween, and the whole solar cell modules are arranged tilted taking a light receiving direction into consideration. Such a plurality of solar cell modules are collectively called a solar cell array.
In such a solar cell module (solar cell array), liquid due to precipitation and so on remains on the light receiving surface. This occurs because the module member having a thickness exists on the light receiving surface of the solar cell module. The liquid that remains in this way subsequently evaporates leaving the dust and so on that were contained in the liquid on the light receiving surface of the solar cell module, thus creating a problem where sunlight is blocked and the electrical output of the solar cell module dramatically drops.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, it has been proposed to provide a notch having a predetermined opening width on an upper surface portion (light receiving surface portion) of the module frame of the solar cell module to improve the drainage of the light receiving surface (For example, see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1
    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-94100Patent Document 2    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 06-17257